The long term objectives of our research is to test the following two hypotheses: (i) A robotic device with haptic and ultrasound capabilities can accurately examine the human breast, and (ii) A physician can remotely and accurately examine the human breast using such a robotic device. Ultimately, such a robotic device could be used to do screening or focused breast exams for patients in remote areas without access to physicians. If the device is successfully validated, it could also be used to train healthcare professionals in breast pathology, including cancer. Because of incorporation of ultrasound capabilities, examinations by the robotic device might prove to be more accurate than examination by the physician's own hand. In order to achieve these long term objectives, we propose to develop a haptic interface for telediagnostics of breast pathology. These system will be comprised of a robotic manipulator equipped with tactile sensing and ultrasonic imaging capabilities, physician interface capable of rendering haptic information, and two-way audio and video for remote presence capability, all of which will be integrated over the Internet. This research is proposed by a multidisciplinary team comprised of physicians, mechanical engineers, electrical engineers, and computer scientists. It builds upon recent advances in robotics, sensor technology, networking, control systems technology and diagnostics of breast pathology. Upon successful completion of this research, we will be uniquely poised to achieve our long-term objectives, which will in turn improve health care quality for under served communities.